Relaxation Techniques
by Livia Proserpina Winchester
Summary: 'Do what you enjoy.' he said. The problem I seem to enjoy doing things I shouldn't. Things with you." Meg/Castiel
1. Relaxation

Meg knew the joy she felt over defeating Crowley was short lived when she saw Sam pick up Ruby's knife off of the floor and begin to inch towards her. Normally she would say something along the lines of "you owe me. I helped you" but she knew this soulless Sam didn't care one way or the other. She watched his every move and she knew he would lunge any moment. Before she could give him the opportunity, Meg fled. Meg fled all the way across four state lines to get away from them.

No. To get away from _him. _For a virgin angel, Clarence sure knew how to kiss. Meg's meat suit was once again becoming all 'dewy' when she thought of what potential he had. It wasn't her normal style but Meg had an urge to go out and find that tempting angel and teach him some things no decent angel had the right to know. But being around Dean Winchester, he probably knew a lot more than he let on anyways.

Meg sighed. Even if she did do that, and was able to get away with doing that, she figured that by the time she was done it would take her over a week to scrub away his 'cleanliness'.

Still… somehow she knew it would be worth it.

After thinking of Castiel for a moment, she figured it was time to dirty herself up a little bit. The kiss that kept playing over and over again in her mind left her body all tingly. Like she had just been scrubbed clean of the evil that sat on her surface. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Deciding to ditch the current vessel on the floor, Meg found a nice little redheaded hooker to possess. Normally Meg would find someone full of virtue and enjoy the fight in them, but the hooker was easier to settle into. Most hunters didn't know this, but if a demon were to possess someone like the Pope or… Gandhi, it would take a while for the body to adjust to the sudden burst of evil inside of them. They might even be able to overpower it. Like Bobby Singer. But the closer to sin the vessel was, the more snug the fit was. There was less resistance from someone who constantly lived a life of sin. Strippers. Hookers. Con artists… lawyers. They were the types to feel comfortable with the darkness inside of them. Meg fit inside this chick like a hot knife in butter.

The first guy to try and pick her up was nothing if not a dorky generic of Clarence. Nerdy, ruffled hair, obviously nervous. But there were some differences. The voice, for one. Along with his sandy blonde hair and the Urkel frame glasses. Now that she thought about it this dweeb was nothing like her angel.

Huh.

Meg frowned as she thought about what she just said to herself. She just referred to Castiel as hers. In the hierarchy of things, upper level demons could claim lower level demons. Sometimes angels claimed demons. Like Lucifer's claim on every demon in existence. But Meg knew for a fact that no demon _**ever **_claimed an angel. It was unsettling.

Before Meg could think on that for another second, she doubled over in pain. She looked down to see if she had a knife sticking out of her chest. Nothing. "What the-"

Again, Meg doubled over. But this time she started gagging. She tried to fight it. She could actually see her essence being pulled out of the host. She fought the painful tugging sensation all the way back to the girl she left rotting in the hotel room. She could feel herself being forced back into her previous host. She had a strong feeling that this is what the humans who were being possessed felt.

Meg opened her eyes. She was suddenly back in the same body she had left not thirty minutes ago. She even had the same do-gooder tingly feeling. She groaned inwardly. Then she turned around and smiled. Her angel was standing there, a strange expression on his face.

"Clarence. My favorite angel. This had better be good. I was just about to get laid. And where's Dean?" He frowned. To Meg, it almost looked like jealousy. But of course, that was ridiculous. But there were definitely some strange vibes coming off of him though.

"I told Dean I was going out to relax."

"So you came here to relax?" Castiel ignored her probing question.

"Over a year ago I had a conversation with Dean. He insisted that I needed to get laid. So he took me to a 'den of iniquity.'" He paused to look at Meg pointedly.

Meg laughed as she understood. "You mean Dean took you to a whorehouse?"

Castiel didn't seem to think it was that funny.

"Yes. But I may have said something to offend the girl. Dean still doesn't realize it was intentional. After living with you humans for over a year by then I _know _what to say to scare one of you. But Dean had an interesting point. He said that this could be my last day on Earth and you should just live it. 'Do what you enjoy.' he said. The problem I seem to enjoy doing things I shouldn't. Things with _you_."

Meg didn't realize she that Castiel had gotten so close to her. He was now less than an arm's length away from her. She could only blink as he stared at her. Almost expectantly. She took a second to get her composure back. She smirked.

"So," she said pulling away from him, "what you're saying is-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her question. Castiel grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Quite forcefully. But the demon she was didn't care. Meg lost her breath, figuratively, when Castiel kissed her for the second time that evening. Once again Meg found her back to the wall, with his fingers twisted in her hair. Somehow she had managed to wrap her legs around his waist.

She was really enjoying herself when suddenly he pulled away. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"This isn't love," he said pointedly.

"God no."

"This is fun," he stated. Though it was more a question that a fact.

"This is a sin," she replied. Meg bit her lip when Clarence frowned. Maybe she said the wrong thing.

"But," she said hurriedly. "As long as you're not in love with a demon I doubt you'll get in trouble for just trying to relax." Meg took this opportunity to shift so she was riding him through his clothes. He groaned once before he attacked her. She knew she had won. She could feel his lips on her neck and it was driving her crazy. "God, Clarence. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

He managed to get out a response while he removed her top. "I learned it from my vessel. He has many explicit, detailed memories. But I learned this," he took that moment to plunge his hand into her jeans causing Meg to hiss, "from the pizza man." But Meg knew tricks of her own. She repeated the same gesture back to her wonder boy angel.

She grinned. Maybe she would get lucky tonight after all.

**Three Hours Later**

Meg was sore. In the past three hours, somehow they had found their way into the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom, and the floor. But definitely the wall. Clarence must be able to read minds because he knew exactly what she wanted. By the time they were finished there were multiple dents and holes where she had been slammed up against the plaster wall of the motel room. But, she had to admit to herself, it was definitely worth it. Most humans, or demons for that matter, didn't have that kind if stamina. Most couldn't keep going for hours on end without some sort of… extra incentive.

She looked around and saw Clarence standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie. Her gaze met his and she found herself smiling. No matter what anybody else said, this angel was definitely hers.

"So," she said, still naked as she walked up to him. "Did you relax?"

He tilted his head and looked at her.

"Sex with you is very fun. I can see why demons and humans are obsessed with it. It is indeed very relaxing."

She smiled before she walked up to him, her hand tracing its way down his chest. He managed to bite back a groan.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Just let me know if you need to relax again."


	2. A Noticeable Difference

Castiel stayed away for a week. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but Meg's relaxation techniques had a lasting impact on him. For the rest of his life as an Angel, he would probably never forget her techniques. And to be honest, even though he could be killed any day, he didn't really want to forget. After a week of fighting celestial beings more powerful than him, he was ready to relax. But then he heard something.

"Cas, are you there? Look, I really need your help." A pause. "It's Sam. He won't wake up. Please."

Castiel mentally sighed. It wasn't that spending time with the Winchesters wasn't relaxing in its own way, but Castiel could tell this wasn't a social call. Something was really wrong. He may not be able to understand human emotions, but he was getting very good at telling them apart. He could tell fear from happiness. Sadness from disinterest.

Castiel frowned as he thought of that. He was good at telling emotions apart on normal humans. The Winchester's were an exception. They had a habit of saying they were happy, and then Castiel would have to be told that they were being sarcastic. The Winchesters were very frustrating that way. Frustration was an emotion Castiel had developed. For obvious reasons it came up very often when he was near Sam or Dean. It came up a lot more when he was with them both. But angels were loyal.

Castiel bonded with the brothers in a way that none of the other Angels could comprehend. They didn't understand why he would leave Heaven in turmoil for two human. They didn't understand why he was more loyal to two _temporary _humans than he was to angels he had known for millennia. It was true that he knew the Angels for millennia. But it was also true that that's all they had. Acknowledgements. Sam and Dean were his friends. At least, right now, Dean was. They knew that they would die for each other. Of course out of loyalty Castiel would die for any other Angel, but it was still different. So he went to see Dean. Sam may be devout, but Dean would never pray unless there was an emergency.

What he saw when he got there schocked him. Dean was on the couch, his hair a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, but he didn't smell of alcohol. Dean had been crying. He looked like he was, what human called, 'on the verge of a nervous breakdown'.

Castiel looked around. The door to the Demonic panic room was wide open, obviously so Dean could look in on his baby brother. That was another emotion Castiel understood. The desire to protect. Dean tried everything he could to protect his younger brother. Who was currently on the bed in the Panic Room.

He walked into the room to look at Sam, who was knocked out on the bed. He was so still that to a normal human they would think he was dead. Castiel opened his eyelids and Sam's pupils were completely shut. Like they were trying to block out everything.

"Hold him down." Dean followed, and began to hold down Sam. He knew what Cas was going to do.

Castiel took his arm and plunged it into Sam who didn't even flinch. He gritted his teeth because even though Sam didn't move from the pain, Castiel felt like his hand was on fire. Souls were so powerful that they could even affect Angels. Humans themselves had no power, but touching Sam's soul had an unpleasant feeling to it. It was strange though.

There was a filming of some sort around the soul. Like a wall. He knew that it was there for a reason. He pulled out his arm, before it caused Sam permanent damage. Castiel turned to Dean accusingly.

"You put his soul back in him." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation. A statement of fact. "Dean, after what I warned you about, how could you-"

"I didn't have choice Cas, all right? He tried to kill Bobby. Just to keep the soul out of him."

"So you decided to kill him in return? Damn it, Dean." Castiel began to pace. He was beyond frustration. He was angry. He was pissed. "I laid my life on the line. Numerous times. For you. _For the both of you!_ And this is how you repay me?"

"You don't understand. I made a deal with Death. He agreed to-" Castiel cut him off and turned to face him.

"Death? Dean are you crazy? Even angels don't deal with Death. Not even '_He' _deals with Death. We never have anything he wants. It's suicide to try." Castiel turned away again. He couldn't bear to look at Dean right now. Dean's distraught form made him pity him, but Dean's actions made Castiel want to hit him.

"He did some ancient spell. He put Sam's soul back with a wall around it. It blocks his memories of Hell. It'll put him back the way he was."

"Damn you. I warned you not to put that mutilated thing back inside of him. Couldn't you have just been happy having your brother back? Alive? I feel like hitting you. I can't deal with this right now. I just can't-" Castiel punched the wall, taking off a good chunk of brick.

Dean tried to laugh but it came out like a choked sob. Castiel sighed. Emotionally he felt pity for Dean again. But mentally he was furious.

"Man whatever you did to relax you need to do it again." Castiel frowned at that.

"You may not look any less stressed but you are definitely less," Dean paused to think of the word "Angelic." Dean quickly corrected himself as he realized that would be taken as an insult. "I mean, it's like someone took the proverbial stick out of your ass. You've definitely loosened up. I'm beginning to think you actually feel."

Castiel didn't like what Dean was saying. He had a pretty good idea why he would be acting differently. His fighting was definitely better, but he didn't think anything of it. But if a kiss with Meg had her feeling 'clean' it meant some of his Grace probably rubbed off on her. He didn't feel anything when they kissed but that was because he was exponentially more powerful than her. But when he rubbed off on her, it probably worked both ways so…

Castiel began to feel sick. Nausea was a feeling he didn't like. Thankfully it soon ended.

"I have to go," he told Dean.

"Wait, Cas." Dean really did look like he was going to fall apart any moment. "Is there anything you can do for him?" For a moment Castiel felt pity again. But when he turned to look at Sam, it left. He looked at Dean again, dead in the eye this time.

"I'm sorry Dean. But if you wanted to kill your brother you should have done it outright."

After saying that, he left.


	3. An Angel's Influence

What the hell, Meg thought to herself.

After her _relaxation session _last week, she had felt an aura of clean around her.

At first she thought that Clarence was still hanging around, being her private Angel stalker. But he was gone. She was trying for days to find out where the feeling of bleach and roses came from. It wasn't until she stopped off at some demon bar that she found the source of the problem.

It was her.

That damn no-good angel had her smelling like a dryer sheet.

Demons were trying to pick battles with her all night long because of her essence of clean. Meg knew sleeping with Clarence would have side effects but this was pissing her off. Demons were either trying to pick a fight with her or pick her up thinking that she was a human in the wrong place.

Human! As if she could ever be human again.

But the insults and comments were pissing her off. Normally she would kill the first guy to look at her wrong, but for some reason she felt like relaxing. All night long comments and cheap pick-up lines were thrown at her.

"Hey baby, want a little demon in you?" or

"Maybe this one got out of the pit a little bit too early; she stills reeks of (shudder) innocence and (double shudder) humanity." That one was a big hit. But it was the last one, said to her by a demon she once knew that put her over the edge.

The demon walked up to her, obviously sizing her up and down.

"So which one?"

"Excuse me?' Meg said. The girl did nothing but flip her hair over her shoulder. "Look bitch if you got a problem let me know. I can get rid of it for you." Of course as a demon, it was more a threat than an offer to help. The girl just smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really. What you do with your personal life is none on my business." Meg crossed her arms. For a moment she thought the demon knew about Clarence. But she managed to catch herself before she said something. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Oh, well. I've only known one demon with that much good dripping off of her. Ruby. The Winchester slut. So which one is it? Sam or Dean? Because sleeping with one, or both, of them is the only way you could have that much _good _dripping off of you." Meg saw red. The next thing she knew, she had unsheathed her newly crafted Angel-killer into the bitch's neck. She smiled. Killing felt good. Made her a little more confident.

See, she thought to herself as she pulled her knife out of the dead demon in front of her, Ruby was smart. She had a blade that could kill demons. But Meg was smarter. She decided to step out of the bar for some cool air.

When she left the Winchesters last they didn't realize that she still had Castiel's blade. But she did.

She got smart. She decided to melt that blade down into one worthy of a demon. It was now reforged as a wicked sharp double sided dagger. As she sheathed her weapon back in her pocket, she realized how attacked she had grown to it. Which wasn't surprising. Demons were possessive in nature. They didn't like to share anything.

It was her Angel. Her dagger. Her Angel's dagger if she got technical. It occurred to her that maybe she was so attached to it because it was originally his to begin with. She liked that.

The thought that, at any moment, he could come back any demand his weapon back. It pissed her off. But it also excited her.

Demon on demon sex was great. It was cruel. Harsh. No emotion, just physical.

But angel on demon sex was so much better. The only thing better than two demons having sex while fighting for dominance over each other was an angel and a demon having sex while fighting for dominance.

Castiel, being an Angel, obviously overpowered her. But she, being a demon, didn't care and would never give up the fight. So they went in circles. For _hours and hours _they would circle around each other both trying to prove that they were stronger and better than the other. It was a fun memory.

Now Clarence may not realize it, but he was very dominant. Sure as an Angel he was strong. But that wasn't just it. When they were together his essence seemed to tie her down, continuously pulling her back to him. He probably didn't even realize it but at their first meeting when he threw her in the fire, that was a clear display of dominance.

It was something worthy of a demon. Offering something sinful, something you knew you would want, and then snatching it away only to give pain instead, was upper level demon cruel. It was how they showed power over others.

Meg almost thought it would be worth it to do it again.  
But, she sighed, Clarence would never come back to her. She knew it.

If she left as big an impact on him as he did on her, then he would be full of guilt.

Yes, she thought to herself, she would never see her Clarence again.

No sooner than she voiced these thoughts inside her head, she felt white hot warmth behind her. She turned around to see Clarence waiting for her.

Of course.


	4. Confrontation

"Hello, Meg."

"Well well well. If it isn't the little fallen angel on my shoulder." He didn't seem to like that. "Did you come to relax again?"  
He looked at her like she was crazy. Perhaps to some degree she was. Over a hundred years in Hell will do that to you. If you find a demon, Meg will tell you how that demon is crazy.

"No. Was I supposed to?" He looked confused. Meg smiled. Sometime Castiel's sexual innocence was humorous. But right now it was downright infuriating.

"No you weren't. And I'm glad you didn't," she snapped. "Because the next time you find the need to relax again, here's a piece of advice. Do it somewhere else. If I knew I was going to go around smelling like a frickin human, I wouldn't have let you anywhere near me!"

"Like you could've stopped me? You, a demon? I know all of your weaknesses, while you know none of mine. It takes five demons t overpower one Angel while with a simple touch," he put his fingers a hair's face from her head causing her to flinch," I could send you straight to Hell. Or kill you. It's up to me."

She slapped his hand away.

"What crawled up your ass? I don't remember you being this mean the first time we met." Her eyes narrowed. If she didn't know any better she would think he was turning into the man of her dreams. If she dreamed. "I'm getting off topic. I don't need to go around feeling Clarence. I stabbed a demon this not an hour ago. I killed her dead on the spot. I enjoyed it. But what I didn't enjoy was the worry before I did it. Maybe she's possessing someone innocent bitch. As I demon it is imperative that I don't give a damn about any of that crap! Now I do. And I have a feeling it's all your fault!" She jabbed a finger at him angrily.

He pondered what she had just said for a moment before walking away. Being this close to her was making his body react… again. He may not want her, but his body acknowledged that she was there.

It's an unusual experience isn't it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Feeling. You didn't honestly think you were the only one affected by our tryst, did you?" Actually she did, but she wasn't going to tell him she didn't think she was powerful enough to affect an Angel like him. When she didn't respond he continued.

"Did it not occur to you that while I affected you, you in fact affected my demeanor?" He glared at her while he spoke. She scoffed. Like it was her fault he got horny and decided to come to her to relax. On the other hand, she didn't exactly push him away when he had his tongue halfway down her throat in front of the Wonder Twins.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a 'proper' Angel of the Lord when all you can think about is-" He caught himself before he admitted he was thinking about her all week. "All week long the others have looked at me strangely. I didn't realize that my personality had been affected until I was in Dean's company. He wanted to know what I had done to relax and I quote 'take the proverbial stick out of my ass'.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Castiel stared at her and Meg felt her face getting hot.

"Why does it matter to you? You're a demon, remember? You don't care." Of course he was right. Demons didn't get embarrassed or feel guilt or shame. There was no logical reason she should care whether Dean knew about her sex life or not.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I didn't tell him. I left. I was rather… cruel to him. Part of me regrets-" Meg cut him off with a laugh.

"You? Cruel? You're an Angel for crying out loud. You don't have a mean bone in your body. Cruelty is in my nature. Which means its definitely not in yours. You don't have it in you to hurt a kitten, let alone a Winchester!" Meg was still laughing at that when Castiel appeared in front of her, pushing her back to the wall, cracking the cement behind her. It cut off her laughing. She began to wonder why she was always the one that ended up with their back to the wall.

"Like I was trying to say _part _of me regrets my cruelty. But the other part doesn't care. Apparently the demon in you rubbed off on me. And while you improved for the better, there are parts of me," here breath hitched when he reached his hand into her back pocket to hide her concealed blade and brought it to her neck, "that don't care what I do."

Even though he said it as a statement, Meg recognized an underlying threat when she heard one. But they had played this game before and now she knew the rules. He was playing dominant again.

"Nice blade," he said, holding it up to the light, the blood from the previous demon still on the edges. He looked her in the eyes, "Where'd you get it?"

_Crap, _Meg thought, _he knows it's his._

"I stole it from some pretty boy Angel. He probably doesn't even know it's gone. But I decided to give it an upgrade. It's much more fitting for a demon now than an Angel. Wicked. Don't you think?"

"Much more wicked," he repeated, tracing the tip of the knife up her arm.

"But you should be careful. Whoever you stole it from might want it back." Now he was just messing with her. He knew she knew that he knew it was his. She could feel her body getting warm as she anticipated his next move. "Angels are possessive in nature."

She surprised him by snatching the knife out of his hands and holding it to his throat, flipping him around so his back was to the wall.

"So are demons. I guess it's the one thing we have in common, huh? But believe me if any tries to take back _my _blade they'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers. Because I'll fight for it. I don't let anyone take anything from me. And besides," she continued, taking the take to now trace the blade up his arm, "the only person who would consider taking this blade from me is the Angel I stole it from. And I doubt he'll try." He raised an eyebrow at this, causing Meg, for some reason, to think it was cute.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because," she said, dropping the knife back into her pocket and leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "Though he may know _some _of my weaknesses, I know a few of his as well." She nipped his earlobe roughly, while her hands traced its way down his chest, squeezing him gently, "In fact, I know his _biggest _weakness."

"That," he growled, "is not an Angel's weakness."

"Maybe not in Heaven, but here on Earth where everything is based on sex, it's his biggest weakness. He decided to tie himself down to a human physical form, thus making sex his biggest flaw." She took the time to push away from him, causing him to moan in protest. She smiled, she like d the feeling of power over him. "Sex is the drive of human existence. He should have thought of that before_"

Castiel cut her off with a kiss to her lips, pulling her back to the wall. But she wasn't doing that again. She flipped so she was once again on top. His eyes flashed as he recognized her display of dominance over him.

"Just so you know," Castiel interrupted, "Dean put Sam's soul back in him."

Meg was shocked. Not about the soul part, but the fact that he would interrupt what they were doing to talk about the Winchester's. She didn't feel like discussing Sam, soul or not, at the moment. She was more concerned with where his hand had gone to.

"What's your point?"

"My point is," he said, raising her face to meet his," is that I really need to relax."

Meg grinned as he brought herself to her knees in front of him.


	5. The Porn Chapter

He hissed as she brought her lips to the tip of his glistening cock. Though this was something he was sure she had much experience in, it was the first time for him. He could feel his mind and his body screaming at the same time as she took all of him deep into her mouth. Despite trying not to, he couldn't help but thrust his hips forward.

God, she felt like liquid sin.

He knew this was wrong all of it. But especially who he was doing it with. But right now he needed to get them out of the alley. Meg might not have a problem with getting caught, but he didn't. They were near a bar full of demons that would know what he was.

Still in the same position, Castiel grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him as he transported them to an empty bedroom in a nearby hotel. He quickly fell over the bed so now his back was to it. The movement caused the head of his cock to fall out of her mouth, making him groan in frustration.

She stopped what she was doing only to strip down in front of him. She must have known what she was doing because she took her time removing her clothing. She peeled her shirt over her head, leaving her exposed breasts full and perky. As a demon he knew she never wore a bra. None of them did. He noticed the scars on her chest from where he had thrown her into the fire, and he couldn't help but wonder why she had stuck to the damaged vessel. She stripped out of her jeans, leaving nothing but a thong on which she quickly removed also.

She soon crawled on top of him and gave his hard cock a quick squeeze before climbing on top of him.

_Just this once,_ he decided, _he would let her have her way with him. _

So he did. He let her do all the work until they stopped in the morning.


End file.
